Qui n'a jamais rêvé?
by miss-sunny
Summary: Qui n’a jamais rêvé de connaître son destin ? Qui n’a jamais rêvé de savoir son futur ? Qui n’a jamais rêvé de savoir si sa vie tracée était celle qu’il imaginait, espérait ? TJJxHG.
1. Court très court Prologue

/ Update /

♥ Bonjour, Bonjour ♥

♠ Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic, l'autre n'est pas abandonnée mais j'ai plus de mal à la continuer car je n'aime plus le scénario de base... ♠

◘ J'espère que cette fiction aura la chance de vous plaire. J'ai essayé l'originalité en inversant les rôles habituels. Hermione ne retournera pas dans le passé cette fois... ◘

○ Now, enjoy!! ○

* * *

19 Septembre 1954, Poudlard 

Qui n'a jamais rêvé de connaître son destin ? Qui n'a jamais rêvé de savoir son futur ? Qui n'a jamais rêvé de savoir si sa vie tracée était celle qu'il imaginait, espérait ?

Qui dans cette école n'a jamais tenté de trouver un sortilège, une potion pouvant rendre ce rêve réel ?

Moi comme tous les autres.

Je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

Mais l'ai-je vraiment espéré, suis-je vraiment comme tous les autres ? Je rêve d'une vie spéciale, d'amour et de gloire. Serais-je déçu, changerais-je mes actions futurs pour ne pas commettre de fautes ? Les fautes qui me feraient déviés….

En fait non, je sais que je ne suis pas comme tous les autres, ils m'excluent, je leur fait peur. Et je sais que je ne fais rien pour contrer tout cela, peut-être que je m'exclue moi même de mes rêves, sachant que je suis mieux que les autres, j'ai peur de leur montrer ma supériorité. Je ne veux pas avoir d'amis qui me barreraient la route en me disant ce que je dois faire ou ce que je ne dois pas faire, tout m'est permis !

Pour l'instant je ne cherche que des résultats… Je retournerais sur cette idée de futur un peu plus tard… Lorsque ce présent moment sera du passé…

Sais tu que je vais essayer de t'ensorceler ? Oui peut-être que j'ai des idées… Tu seras mon moi, mon âme… enfin une fraction de mon âme…

* * *


	2. Chapitre 1

Désolé de ma lenteur, enfin de la lenteur de mon ordi qui ne marche que quand il fait froid... Enfin j'espere que ca va vous plaire, bu le mal que je me suis donner!

Oups j'allais oublié: bien sûr les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais le mérite d'avoir imaginer cette histoire de folie me revient!

Ici à Poudlard, dans la tour du Directeur.

- Tom Jedusor n'est pas comme les autres Albus… IL deviendra quelqu'un d'exceptionnel !

- Mon cher directeur, Tom est intelligent mais il me fait peur.

Voyons Albus ! Vous savez bien que ce jeune homme ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche !

Qu'est il arrivé donc à l'orphelinat il y a 8 ans de cela ? Il a traumatisé les autres enfants. Il a sûrement du faire quelque chose d'horrible .

Le directeur de Poudlard feignit de ne pas avoir entendu. Il regarda par la fenêtre Le parc étendu sur plusieurs milliers d'hectares était magnifique, le premier mois de cours s'était bien déroulé. Sa dernière année en tant que directeur s'annonçait bien.

Il va falloir réfléchir à ce que ce garçon va devenir. Il n'a aucun repères, il faudrait l'aider. Je m'interdis de le lâcher dans la nature après l'obtention de ses ASPICS.

Albus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur ce gamin ! Il est bien, il ira loin ! Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas…

Dumbledore le regarda d'un regard bleu, humide et profond :

Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que c'est lui qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets l'année dernière.

Le directeur ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux au sol, s'intéressant énormément à une rayure du parquet qui datait de son arrivée dans ce bureau.

Albus, nous nous arrêterons ici.

* * *

20 Septembre 1954

Qui aurait pu deviner hier tout ce qui allait m'arriver ? Aurais-je voulu le savoir ? La surprise est un bienfait de la nature. Je n'aurais pour rien au monde gâcher ce moment de pur bonheur. J'ai trouvé un secret … le secret.

Un sablier nous permet de pouvoir retourner dans notre passé assez proche, si nous y faisons attention il n'y a aucun problème.

Bien que son obtention soit assez difficile, le directeur m'en a remis un en me recommandant le plus grand secret . Je me confie donc à toi.

Je travaille en ce moment à en inverser l'effet. Ce sablier va être ma façon de parvenir à faire ce que personne n'a jamais fait ! J'ai pu voir, j'ai vu ! Le sablier m'a permis de me retrouver dans deux jours aux côtés d'une magnifique jeune fille. Je sais ce qu'il me reste a faire… Je suis sur la bonne voie. C'est fou que personne n'y ait pensé avant!!

* * *

22 Septembre

Voir le futur, ca donne confiance en soi. La magnifique jeune fille n'a pas résisté à mon charme... Elle est à Serdaigle, ca va, tant qu'elle n'est pas à Gryffondord.

Mon projet avance, certes il y a des problèmes, Malfoy s'est cramé la main en essayant d'aller recuperer un bout de mes calculs que j'avais jeté au feu! Cet homme est un imbécile! Je peux maintenant voir certains bouts de mon futur; je voudrais pouvoir m'y rendre au moment voulu! Je me suis vu, horrible, méchant et sans aucune conscience... Je vais tout faire pour changer cet image.

* * *

1 Octobre

Le sablier s'est enflammé, j'ai fini. L'oeuvre commencera, mais pas encore. Je ne peux pas décider de partir alors que je ne sais pas encore revenir.

* * *

2 Octobre

Goyle est stupide!! Il a lancé le processus, dans deux heures je pars. Il ne sait pas combien de fois il a prononcé LE mot. Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver dans un futur ou je serais encore vivant!!

Voila, j'espere que ca vous a plus un minimum. Je suis désolé mais mon ordi bug, je ne peux donc pas posté quand je veux. Le chapitre 2 et 3 sont écrits...


	3. Chapter 2

C'était en cours d'histoire de la magie qu'il apparût.Malheuresement il nétait pas dans un endroit lumineux et il fallut à tous deviner qu'il était magnifique. Il contemplait tout le monde du haut de son corps parfait. Brun, yeux verts , dents blanches alignées, trait fins et gracieux et un nez aquillin. Il avait un air hébété qui lui donnait un certain charme. Lorsqu'il remarqua que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, il se composa un regard froid et distant.

Le professeur ne remarquait rien, Lavande et Parvapati gloussaient ce qui énerva Hermione qui prit la parole:

-"Certes monsieur, il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais pouvez vous nous expliquer ce phénomène?

-Quel phénomène?

- Retournez vous Monsieur."

Il se retourna et vit en effet un jeune homme dans l'ombre.

-" Eh bien! Mon garçon vous allez devoir m'expliquer certaines choses! Êtes vous un moldu?

- Monsieur, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je voudrais vous signalez que si je n'étais pas sorcier je ne connaitrais pas la signification du mot "moldu"".

Lavande explosa de rire et se dandinait sur sa chaise pour se faire remarquer.

-"Hum... Certes, tout cela n'est pas normal. Je vais devoir vous mener chez notre directeur. Veuillez monsieur vous montrez de plus près."

Au grand étonnement de tous, le jeune garçon refusa de s'avancer dans la lumière; au plus grand désespoir de Lavande et Parvapati.

- " Ne m'obligez pas à venir vous chercher.

- Bien monsieur, je vais sortir."

Il s'avanca, tous retinrent leur souffle. Il était vraiment beau, sa manière de bouger était irréprochable et ses lèvres bougeaient avec grâce. Même les garçons de la classe sentirent que l'inconnu produisait une sensation extrême.

Un BOUM coupa les réfléxions de tous. Le professeur d'histoire qui était un fantôme était devenu grisatre et ne pouvait plus bouger.

Le jeune homme eût un sourire de satisfaction et demanda d'un ton aimable:

" Quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de me dire en quelle année nous sommes? "

Ron eût le courage de prendre la parole et murmura:

"2004"

Personne ne comprenait et comme dans chaque situation spéciale, tous se tournèrent vers Hermione.

Elle était devenu blanche et contemplait le garçon avec un regard avide d'affection. Elle se reprit tout de suite:

-" J'imagine qu'il faut traîter de cela avec le professeur Dumbledore".

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de blêmir, il secoua la tête et sortit sa baguette.

-" Je m'excuse mais... Oubliettes"

Tous les jeunes gens eurent un regard effacé pendant un court instant, lui en avait profité pour disparaître en entraînant Miss Granger qu'il avait épargné du sortilège.

Un cri d'alarmement collectif lui fit savoir que tous s'étaient réveillés de leur état secondaire.


	4. Chapitre 3

Désolé du temps que cele m'a pris mais je n'aimais plus ce chapitre et j'ai du beaucoup le modifier.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews font toujours plaisir!

* * *

Elle le regardait, elle était comme éblouie; sa beauté majestueuse la laissait sans voix. Comment ne pas succomber au charme qu'il dégageait ? Son cerveau lui glissa malheureusement qu'il la regardait avec un sourire moqueur et qu'elle ferait mieux de fermer sa bouche grande ouverte. 

Elle reprit un air orgueilleux et feignit un énervement.

- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas les laisser savoir ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça à notre professeur d'histoire qui ne le méritait pas ?

-Pourquoi cacher votre sourire béat d'admiration en me voyant ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attaquer ? Je sais que vous me trouvez fascinant !

-Oh ! Je ne vous permet pas ! Vous êtes atroce ! Je ne pourrais pas trouver un homme comme vous beau ! » Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler.

Il la regarda une lueur pétillante dans les yeux et lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix douce :

« -Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… »

Elle trembla et lui s'éloigna, elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

«- 3,2,1…

-Désolé, mais comment vous … comment tu t'appelles ? »

Il réfléchit et se dit que si il était connu il ne valait pas mieux dire son vrai nom :

-Will, Will Curton .

-Je veux t'aider, mais il faut dabbord que tu m'expliques d'où tu viens et pourquoi tu as fait tout ce que tu viens de faire!

* * *

Le professeur McGonnagal l'introduisit dans la classe et le présenta comme un nouvel élève venant de Beauxbatons. Hermione était fière d'être la seule à savoir qu'il venait en effet de Beauxbatons mais qu'il avait dû s'échapper suite à la mort de ses parents. Will ne voulait pas lui dire par qui ses parents avaient été tué, mais elle soupconnait fortement le Lord. 

Lavande, elle, se disait qu'elle allait aller faire un tour à Beauxbatons pour voir si tous les hommes étaient comme ça. En tout cas, la France remontait dans son estime.

* * *

7 Octobre, (2004)

Quel amusement! Je me retrouve en 2004 et le mieux un professeur me met le chapoix. Le chapoix ne m'a pas reconnu et m'a envoyé à Gryffondord!!

Que dire? Les quelques personnes à qui j'ai demandé s'ils connaissaient Tom Jedusor m'ont répondu négativement. Je n'ai en même temps demandé qu'à des élèves de premières années car je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

On me trouve inculte, j'ai appris l'existence de nombreux appareils tels que l'ordinateur, le lave-vaisselle... je n'ai jamais pu en voir car il paraît que cela ne fonctionne pas dans Poudlard.

Une jeune fille attire mon attention, elle n'est pas très jolie mais me semble franchement intelligente. Lorsque je serais plus rentré dans son cercle d'ami, je pourrais voir si je peux me fier elle.

Je ne peux aps faire de recherches pour retourner dans le temps. Hermione m'a appris que les retourneurs de temps de permettaient pas d'aller plus loin que quelques heures. Il va me falloir trouver une nouvelle méthode!

* * *

Voila, voila. Le chapitre suivant est presque fini. Il sera posté dans la semaine.

Bisous

( je ne peux pas oublier miss-bady à qui je me dois de faire une ptite dédicace...)


	5. Chaptire 4

J'ai oublié de nommer mes chapitres!! Eh bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais!

**Chapitre 4**, _Questions de points de vues_

Harry aimait bien Will mais il lui rappelait mystérieusement quelqu'un. Comme si un souvenir l'empêchait d'apprécier ce garçon qui aurait normalement tout pour lui plaire. Pour une fois, un autre que lui attirait les regards et faisait glousser les filles. De plus, il n'avait jamais regardé la cicatrice d'Harry avec un regard d'admiration, il faisait comme s'il ne connaissait pas l'histoire d'Harry, ce dont il était reconnaissant.

Ron, lui, détestait Will. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui avec compassion. En plus il était parfait et ses frères voulaient absolument connaître ce jeune homme qui selon les dire des rumeurs était excellent en tout mais de plus dotésd'un grand sens de l'humour.

Hermione elle le supportait, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement mais maintenant qu'elle avait surpris les nombreux regards méchants et haineux du jeune homme, elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui. Enfait, elle feignait de ne pas l'apprécier plus que ça...

Le garçon était adulé des professeurs pour ces questions pertinentes, des filles pour sa beauté d'Apollon et des garçons car il ne se souciait pas des actions passés de tous ces jeunes gens. Un homme seul se posait de nombreuses questions : Albus Dumbledore.

Lui, savait, au fond de lui. Savait mais ne pouvait pas croire, ne voulait pas croire. Si Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen lors de sa jeunesse d'aller dans le futur, il aurait forcément fait des choses horribles et n'aurait pas eu la modestie de garder pour lui sa découverte. Non ce n'était qu'une étrange ressemblance, une étrange coïncidence si 50 ans plus tôt Tom avait mystérieusement disparu et était réapparu en Mai.

Si ses cauchemars étaient vrai, alors il le saurait en Mai lorsque le garçon disparaîtrait. 7 mois ! 7 mois à attendre pour savoir la vérité !

Lavande pour sa part ne se questionnait pas sur les intentions du jeune homme. La nuit précédente passée avec lui lui confirmait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur de ce dieu. Elle l'aimait, et lui aussi l'aimait, il lui avait dit. Mais il ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache, c'est normal!

* * *

Voila, je sais que ce chapitre est très court et n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire mais c'était juste pour faire une petite mise au point. Il est suivi en direct du chapitre 5 pour ne pas que vous délaissiez cette histoire suite à ce chapitre dont je ne suis pas très fière.

Je voulais aussi remercié tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me mettre des reviews, ca m'a beaucoup touchée!


	6. Chaptitre5

Donc pas vraiment de note de l'auteur car ce chapitre suit en direct le précédent : tout est dit au bas de la page!

* * *

Chapitre 5: _Premiers tourments _

Dans un endroit situé bien loin de Poudlard:

"- Mon fils? Es tu sûr de ce que tu viens de m'affirmer?

- Il n'y a pas de doutes possibles! Je ne peux que t'assurer que c'est lui, même si je ne pense pas qu'il voudra l'admettre.

- Lorsqu'il me verra, il devra me dire. Si c'est ce que je pense, il est à ma merci! Draco, je te remercie. Il va falloir que je déploie ma puissance "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will avait atteint un taux de popularité inquiétant selon Ron et formidable selon Harry.

Depuis quelques temps, les deux jeunes gens n'arrivaient plus à s'entendre sur les mots. L'un trouvait Will insupportable et prétentieux, l'autre le trouvait formidable et digne de confiance car il lui enlevait un poids des épaules. En effet, selon Harry, la popularité était dur à supporter. Il avait vécu dans l'indifférence et depuis quelques temps il savait ce qu'il préférait. Hermione affirmait que c'était depuis qu'il s'était embelli que les regards se tournaient encore plus vers lui. Ron à chaque fois essayait de détourner le sujet de la conversation sur lui car il ne supportait plus qu'Hermione fasse des compliments à un quelquonque garçon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 Novembre 2004,

Will sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut un jeune homme de posture droite, blond et avec un visage blême. C'était le portrait craché de Lucius. Ce qui implique, mon cher journal, que moi, Tom Jedusor hier ai sursauté en croisant un jeune homme au teint blâfatre.

Je n'ai toujours pas entendu parler de moi maintenant, ou plutôt de moi dans 50 ans. J'ai peur de ne plus exister. Ais-je fais le bon choix? Je suis enfermé dans un futur ou je ne me connais pas.

Une chose me rassure énormément c'est que si je me croise plus tard, mon moi futur ne sera pas étonné car cela impliquera que mon moi futur soit mon moi maintenant et donc aura vécu ce que je vivrai. Mon cher journal, je suis sûr qu'une personne lisant ce passage ne comprendrait strictement rien et il aurait bien raison car moi même je me tords le cerveau pour savoir si mon moi futur est en quelques sorte mon moi présent, si tout est un cercle qui n'avancera jamais...

Cela fait plus d'un mois que je suis ici, et que si je vis encore, et bien j'existe maintenant en double dans ce monde.

D'un point de vue positif, je commence à me rapprocher vraiment de cette jeune fille au sang-mêlé, ce qui par ailleurs ne me dérange pas, au contraire de ce que croient mes amis.

* * *

Il l'effrayait, pour une fois Hermione avait vraiment peur. Peur des sensations qui l'envahissaient dès qu'elle croisait le regard de marbre de Will, peur de son ventre qui se tordait dès qu'il lui lui souriait avec un regard bienfaisant, peur de la sueur qui perlait sur son front dès qu'il l'a frollait et peur tout simplement de le croiser. Pourquoi avait-elle peur alors que comme tout le monde elle éprouvait juste de l'amour? Elle sentait que cet amour était dangereux, elle sentait que , elle sentait qu'il lui cachait tout, elle sentait que l'histoire qu'il lui avait dit n'était pas vraie. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir, elle savait qu'elle succomberait si il lui disait un mot, si il faisait un regard évoquateur, s'il faisait un geste encore plus grâcieux. Il fallait qu'elle l'évite! 


	7. Chapter 6

Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos belles reviews!! Du coup ca m'a motivé pour écrire très vite la suite! J'espère que ca va vous plaire un minimum.

Ah oui! Merci à Miss-bady qui m'a fait remarqué que dans le chapitre précédent je m'étais trompée: dans son journal intime, Tom dit se rapprocher d'une jeune fille au sang-mêlé. Il ( enfin moi lol) voulait dire une jeune sang de bourbe.

* * *

Chapitre 6: _Premières découvertes..._

Hermione l'avait suivi comme toutes les nuits dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, Tom marchait à tatons. De peur, il sursautait au moindre bruit et tressaillait à chaque souffle de vent. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait toujours fait demi-tour après être résté plusieurs minutes devant la statue menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione était maintenant sûr que Tom n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être. Elle avait de plus en plus peur d'être vraiment attirée par ce garçon qui cachait tout de sa vraie vie. Il avait un côté sombre qui, bien qu'il faisait tout pour le repousser, prenait très souvent la place de son côté d'ange.

Mais cette nuit il était allé plus loin, il avait trouvé le mot de passe pour aller jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il montait lentement les marches d'or, et Hermione, qui le suivait sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, pouvait entendre son souffle rauque. Arrivé en haut, il hésita et Hermione aperçut une lueur de désespoir dans le regard du jeune homme. Finalement, il se décida, il alla droit à l'armoire de Dumbledore et chercha la bassine contenant les pensées des plus frivolles aux plus sérieuses du vieil homme à la longue barbe.

Hermione l'entendit murmurer mais ne put entendre distinctement. Le jeune homme restait perplexe ne voyant rien apparaître à la surface. Il eut un sourire satisfait puis prononca autre chose, juste après, il plongea sa tête dans la pensine. Hermione prit comme prétexte la peur de se faire surprendre pour partir, mais en réalité, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui intéréssait le garçon. Elle voulait partir et le laisser faire ses découvertes, elle avait était trop proche de lui et il commencait à lui faire trop d'effets. Elle savait juste qu'elle ne pouvait et ne devait plus lui faire confiance.

* * *

26 Novembre 2004, 

Je suis troublé... Hier soir comme tous les autres je cherchais à atteindre le bureau du directeur. J'ai enfin trouvé le mot de passe qui est dailleurs stupide: gargouilles caramels, qui d'autres que ce vieux farfelu aurait l'idée de choisir ce mot de passe?

Enfin bref, après de multiples hésitations j'ai pris la bassine. Je voulais savoir, qui suis-je en ce moment? Si je vis, il faut que j'aille me trouver pour tout savoir. J'ai donc essayé de murmurer mon nom, Tom Jedusor ne donnât rien, j'ai donc tenté le nom que je veux que l'on me donne: Lord Voldemort. De nombreuses pensées sont apparus... Je n'ai pu en voir qu'une: je t'ai vu toi . Oui je t'ai vu toi. Toi à côté d'une jeune fille rousse qui est à Poudlard en ce moment, elle était pâle et semblait morte. Harry était à ses côtés et regardait dans la direction d'un serpent, du serpent. Malheureusement j'ai entendu un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait; quelqu'un montait. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de replacer la bassine en bois, mais je me suis caché dans un coin. Le vieux fou est rentré et a prononcé comme seul parole: Ca y est , il a trouvé. Malgré qu'il s'adressait à lui même, il regardait dans ma direction, comme s'il savait...

Cet homme serait donc un génie qui aurait prévu que je vienne et ne m'en a pas empêché car il ne voulait aps changé ma destinée?? Sait il qui je suis vraiment? Mon visage l'a-t-il marqué à ce point.

J'aime Hermione de plus en plus son intelligence et sa perspicacité me surprennent, j'ai l'impression à des moments que elle en sait plus sur moi qu'elle ne le prétend...

* * *

Voilà pour cette partie, j'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas que j'aime toujours autant les reviews! Donc pour ceux qui ont pris la peine de venir lire mon histoire jusqu'ici... 

Bisous à tous

Prochain chapitre: Très bientôt... Réaction de Dumbledore après sa découverte.


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour bonjour tout le monde...

♦ Aujourd'hui j'ai le temps, j'ai la motiv... Eh oui, c'est les vacances! ♦

♦ Du coup la suite sera rapide à venir! ♦

_Remerciements:_

♠ A miss-bady que j'adore toujours tout autant. Elle m'a laissée 7 reviews... Bon je t'ai répondu à l'oral alors as tu vraiment besoin que je te réexplique?

♠ A ade06 et flor75 qui m'ont gentillement laissées une ptite review...

♠ Bien sur à Sandra1501 qui suit mon histoire et me laisse des reviews à chaque fois.

♠ A Flemmardise qui elle aussi m'a gentillement laissée une ptite review.

♠ A ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris, alertes...

♠ Et bien sûr à tous les lecteurs qui ont eu le courage d'aller jusqu'à ce chapitre!!!

* * *

Chapitre 7: _Sombres pensées.._

Depuis plusieurs jours je m'en doutais, c'était lui. Une telle ressemblance était trop flagrante. Une lourde responsabilité pesait et pèse encore sur moi. Dois-je dénoncer au monde entier ce jeune homme n'ayant encore pas fait grand chose, comme Le Lord destructeur? Pouvais-je arrêter quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il commaîtra d'horribles meurtres dans son futur? Ou bien ais-je le devoir de le laisser vivre sa vie comme elle est tracée?

J'ai d'abord voulu l'arrêter mais n'aurais-je pas commis l'erreur la plus grande de ma vie? En effet, de nombreuses vies auraient été épargnées, de nombreux orphelins auraient eu une famille. Mais le cours du monde aurait changé. Certains des élèves de Poudlard ne serait même pas nés. Oui, certains parents s'étaient rencontrés sur un lieu de résistance. De toutes les façons rien n'aurait été pareil et personne ne connaît les effets d'un tel changement dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Je ne pouvais plus rien..

Ma seule façon d'être sûr de ce que mon cerveau m'affirmait était de surprendre Tom. En effet, il était fort probable que ce jeune homme veuille connaître mes pensées sur lui ou tout simplement veuille connaître son futur. C'est ce qu'il fit. Je l'attendais dans mon bureau, laissant ma pensine facile d'accès. Il savait bien évidemment qu'elle se situait à cette endroit, je ne sais pas par quelle mystère.. Je ne voulais pas le laisser tout découvrir de peur qu'il ne commette ensuite de graves erreurs..En voyant son visage se décomposé et ses traîts se contorsionner pour ne pas laisser couler de larmes, j'ai décidé de faire comme si j'arrivais en plein milieux de la nuit.

Je lui ai fait comprendre que je savais et que tant que j'étais ici, il ne pourrait rien faire...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_POV de Draco_

Will m'évitait, je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'ai une tâche à accomplir, mais si le maître ne se laisse pas approcher, je n'aurais aucune occasion pour le faire. Mon père m'a demandé de tout faire pour le rammenner chez nous.

C'était un matin de Décembre que pour la première fois je le vis seul, pour une fois le lord était seul. Il était à la bibliothèque et faisait des recherches dans des livres. Il semblait absorber par ce qu'il découvrait dans chaque pages. Son visage était parfois marqué par la surprise, parfois par la tristesse mais encore plus souvent par la joie.

Je devais l'approcher mais les forces me manquaient. Seulement quand je pensais à tout ce que mon père m'offrirait lorsque le but serait atteint...

"-Tom! "

Il se retourna, tremblant...

" Je m'appelle Will, à part si vous vous adressez à un fantôme je ne comprends pas...

- Monsieur, je sais tout... Oui je sais tout de vous, je sais que vous êtes le maître, je sais que vous êtes celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom... "

A ces mots, il explosa d'un rire haché et inquiet. Les flambeaux accrochés aux murs donnaient à ses yeux une lueur brûlante qui laissait l'impression que tout son être allait explosé.

" - Je suis devenu donc tellement terrible qu'on n'ose plus prononcer mon nom?

- Maître vous avez tué, énormément tué..."

De même que son rire était apparut, il disparut.

"- Ne m'approche plus! Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches! As tu compris? Tu signaleras à celui qui t'envoie que je ne veux pas le voir non plus"

Je dus faire un grand effort mais le courage me revint, je glissai tout bas:

"- Mais... C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé... "

* * *

Chapitre bizarre, non? On ne comprends pas vraiment la fin du chapitre... Je marche comme ca moi, je pose des mystères et je les résoud tout dans la suite! 

J'espère que vous avez quand même à peu près aimé...

Suite très bientôt avec un peu plus d'actions...


	9. Chapitre 8

♣Bonjour, Bonjour.♣

○Voilà, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que ca y est j'ai une beta. Je remercie tous ceux qui se sont proposés pour m'aider mais ca y est j'ai choisie: nanou.

Voici le premier chapitre qu'elle m'a corrigé et aider à un peu développer. Quand on écrit et qu'on à l'histoire dans la tête, on ne sait pas trop si les autres pourront comprendre ce qu'on écrit. Je la remercie donc énormément.

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ( bien qu'ils soient très rares...) et ceux qui lisent mon histoire ( ca y es plus de 960 clics donc plus de 55 qui sont allés jusqu'au bout de l'histoire!)

Eh bien je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous plaira..○

* * *

Tom regardait étrangement le jeune homme en face de lui : il voulait savoir qui il était mais en même temps, le doute s'insinuait en lui. Il hésitait. Il ne pouvait pas refuser car il était venu dans le futur pour savoir mais maintenant qu'il était dans l'action, il se demandait si cela était bien utile. Si le futur était tel, c'est que tout ce qu'il faisait maintenant s'était déjà produit. Donc rien ne pourrait changer.  
Malgré tout, il prononça d'une voix grave :

-Amène-moi à... moi.

Draco esquissa un sourire et formula avec politesse :

- Maître, vos désirs seront des ordres. Il faudra me suivre. Mais si nous ne voulons pas attirer les soupçons, il serait prudent de patienter jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

Le futur Lord acquiesça et profita d'un instant de silence pour observer Draco. Le garçon avait des traits fins et anguleux. Ses cheveux paille retombaient sans aucune forme sur sa peau blanche, presque transparente. Il aurait pu être beau mais ses formes amaigries et ses yeux fatigués par le stress lui faisait perdre de son charme. Néanmoins, le jeune homme était le portrait de son père, personne ne pouvait douter que ce soit le fils de Lucius.

Tom était conscient de ce dans quoi il s'engageait. Il savait qu'à partir du moment où il aurait rencontré son double, plus rien ne serait pareil… Maintenant, il ne lui servait plus à rien de chercher un moyen pour retourner dans le passé, son futur lui-même lui expliquerait comment il avait fait. Il pouvait maintenant se consacrer à la découverte de ce siècle nouveau. Toutes les nouvelles techniques de magie, tout ce qui se rapportait à « l'électronique » même si ça ne marchait pas à Poudlard. Se renseigner sur la politique du moment…

Une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévu pour la semaine d'après. Si elle acceptait, il irait seul avec Hermione. Il avait décidé de lui parler.

A la fin du cours de potion, le professeur, un homme hargneux ne donnant avantage qu'aux Serpentard, voulut lui parler. Tom attendit que tous les élèves aient quitté la pièce et s'approcha de Rogue :

-« Que puis-je pour vous, professeur ? »

L'homme se prosterna devant lui :

- Maître …

A ces mots, Tom prit peur. Il ne voulait admettre que cet homme était aussi son serviteur. Il était décidément temps que son futur lui lui explique tout.

Il arriva dans la grande salle, les yeux tristes, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Il se dirigea avec habitude vers la table des Serpentard. Tous le regardèrent avec étonnement et Draco lui cria :

« Will ! Tu ferais mieux de te diriger vers l'autre bout de la salle, je crois que ta place n'est pas ici ! »

Tom le gratifia d'un regard et s'en alla rejoindre la table des rouge et or sous les grogneries moqueuses des descendants de Salazar .  
Hermione le regarda pensivement. Lavande rougit lorsqu'il vient se glisser à côté d'elle. Elle voulut lui parler mais il lui jeta un regard tellement froid qu'elle jugea préférable de se taire jusqu'à ce soir. Lorsque les gobelets de jus de citrouille furent avalés et que la bouillie des bois eut été finie, tous les élèves se levèrent pour se diriger vers leurs salles communes respectives.  
Le futur Lord s'étonnant lui-même de sa longue hésitation, prit une bouffée d'air et s'approcha timidement de la jeune sang-de-bourbe :

-Ca te dirait de venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ?

Elle le regarda bizarrement, loucha tristement sur le plancher et enfin sourit :

- Bien sûr !

* * *

Alors? J'espere que ca vous a plu un minimum.. Bisous à tous


	10. Chaptitre 9

♦Bonjour à tous.♦

○ _Ce dont tout le monde se fout:_ ○

Vous me pardonnerez, mais j'ai repris ma vieille habitude de ne pas faire corriger. Je ne vais pas avoir accès à l'ordinateur la semaine prochaine et du coup je n'ai pas pu attendre que ma beta me renvoie mon chapitre.

**_◘ IMPORTANT ◘_**

De plus je vais voir si ce chapitre a du succès du coup je laisse ce chapitre le temps de la semaine prochaine et je regarde si il y a eu beaucoup de clics, reviews... J'ai l'impression que plus personne n'aime mon histoire sauf deux ou trois personnes qui me laissent des reviews. Je ne veux pas écrire une histoire dont tout le monde se fout!

☻Remerciements:☻

Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews et aussi ceux qui lisent mon histoire jusqu'ici, ca motive toujours.

Je remercie bien sûr ma beta qui meme si elle n'a pas eu encore le temps de corriger, corrigera après et je pourrais remplacer!

♠ Précisions: Chapitre spécial! Il fait 1000 mots! ♠

* * *

Lucius en voulait terriblement à son fils. Il allait devoir attendre trois semaines pour voir le maître ! Les yeux bouillants de rage, il ne remarqua pas sa femme qui arriva et qui s'assit tranquillement à côté de son mari sur le canapé en velours vert du manoir. Elle ne fit guère attention aux yeux brûlants de haine de son mari ; au bout de vingt ans de mariages, elle ne s'en étonnait plus. Le grand blond fit semblant de se perdre dans ses pensées, en réalité, il somnolait.

De son côté Draco à Poudlard essaya de rattraper son erreur en parlant au jeune Lord. Mais du fait de leurs différentes maisons, qui de plus étaient les maisons ennemis depuis des siècles, il ne pouvait l'approcher s'il avait un but autre que de l'insulter.

Au manoir Malfoy, le père sursauta et fit un bond pour se lever, sa marque était très apparente et le brûlait intensément, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom l'appelait. Lucius ne prit pas le temps de prévenir sa femme, il transplana auprès de celui qu'il chérissait depuis son enfance.

-"Lucius, ta discrétion est horrible…"

Malfoy prit peur, malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait pris, il se demanda si le vieux Lord savait tout. Le maître reprit :

-"Je sens d'ici que tu me caches quelque chose, explique moi !"

Le serviteur fut soulagé en entendant cela, il avait cru un court instant que tout son plan avait été découvert. Il devait vite inventé un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas un problème, il le faisait depuis des années.

-Que serait une surprise si on dévoilait tout à celui à qui cette surprise été adressée ?

Le Maître sourit, ou du moins fit tout comme car la fente qui lui servait de bouche ne pouvait pas se contorsionner en forme de U.

L'occasion se présenta enfin pour le fils de Lucius. En début de journée, alors qu'il se rendait en cours de potions, Draco croisa le dénommé Will. Le jeune blond le prit à part et commença à lui parler de leur moyen de transports pour noël.

Tom trouvait cette conversation bizarre surtout qu'il se savait très important aux yeux du jeune homme et ne pensait pas qu'on allait l'embêter avec ces détails inintéressants. Ne s'attendant pas à ce qui lui arriva, il ne se défendit donc pas du tout lorsque Draco sortit sa baguette et lança le sort de stupéfaction.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et se surprit à ne pas pouvoir bouger. Il essaya d'abord de secouer ses pieds, mais rien ne se fit. Il leva alors la tête et vit que son corps était attaché à un lit. Certes, son agresseur ne lui voulait pas trop de mal car le lit était très confortable et la pièce était une chambre magnifique, mais il ne pouvait s'enfuir. Il se souvint soudain de Draco et se demanda si le jeune avait fait ça par choix ou non . Il ne s'inquiétait pas, il n'avait jamais eu peur. Il avait le don de pouvoir ne pas penser à ce qui l'embêtait, il se perdit donc dans ses pensées en songeant que le temps de résoudre ses problèmes arriveraient en même temps que son « bourreau ». Malgré le peu de probabilité qu'il revit Hermione, il sourit en pensant au mot qu'il avait glissé dans le sac de la jeune fille, il imaginait son étonnement puis il s'amusa pour faire passer le temps à se représenter Hermione lisant le mot. Il plongea malgré lui dans un profond sommeil.

A des kilomètres de là, la jeune fille qui remplissait les rêves de Tom était toute retournée. Elle avait trouver un mot de Will lui proposant de l'accompagner au bal de Noël. Elle voulait le trouver tout de suite pour lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait trop peur d'un contact trop proche du jeune homme qu'elle aurait embrassé au bout de quelques minutes sans hésitation.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque où il passait le plus clair de son temps, comme elle, c'est là qu'elle avait le plus de chances de le rencontrer.

A son plus grand malheur en sortant du dortoir des filles, une touffe de cheveux roux se montra. Ron la regarda d'un air enjouée et soupira en constatant que Hermione était de jour en jour plus belle.

-"Bonjour princesse.

-Ron ! S'il te plaît ne m'appelle pas comme ça."

Il la regarda peiné et essaya tout de même :

-"Tu ne voudrais pas venir au bal de Noël avec moi ?"

Elle soupira en pensant à la peau douce de Will sur laquelle elle aurait pu poser sa tête puis tenta de paraître heureuse :

-"Bien sûr, ça me fera très plaisir."

Elle sortit de la salle commune en laissant Ron souriant de sa victoire. En ce moment, elle le détestait. Sur le chemin, elle s'énerva de sa pitié envers les idiots. Elle aurait pu aller au bal avec pleins d'autres garçons, elle savait que Harry eût été ravi de l'avoir comme partenaire, et elle comme une idiote avait accepté que Ronald Weasley soit son cavalier. Le seul avantage était que ce serait son alibi pour refuser d'accompagner Will.

Malgré ses recherches dans tout le château, elle ne trouva pas l'étrange jeune homme. Elle s'en étonna et remonta en courant dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Elle interrogea tous les garçons pour savoir s'il n'était pas présent dans les dortoirs. Mais aucun ne l'avait vu de la journée.


	11. Chapitre 10

♦Ouch ! Après quelqs critiques ( méritées) je vais essayé de changer un peu en développant un peu plus (Ce que j'avais déjà essayé de faire dans le chapitre précédent, mais apparemment, ça n'a pas marché). Bon voilà, trois personnes m'ont demandée de continuer, c'est assez pour moi. De plus j'ai dépassé les 1500 clics pour mon histoire et ça fait vraiment plaisir !♦

J'espère donc que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. J'ai essayée de tenir compte des critiques et je vais plus étoffée.

Je tiens à vous dire que même si les reviews ne sont pas des : ton histoire est géniale ! il ne faut pas hésiter à en laisser. C'est très constructif.

_○ Ce dont tout le monde se fout : ○_

Humeur du moment : Déprime. Je commence à dire au revoir. Mais heureuse de partir… Et quand je déprime j'arrive pas à juger si j'aime bien mon histoire.

Musique du moment : matrix le thème musical.

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Hermione enfila une chemise de nuit, se regarda en coup de vent dans le miroir, puis s'allongea dans son lit. Elle tenta de s'endormir mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle cherchait à savoir pourquoi elle s'inquiétait autant pour Will. De nombreuses fois Ron et Harry avaient disparu le temps d'une journée ou plus mais elle ne s'en était jamais inquiétée. Une voix lui glissa : 

« Eux tu ne les as jamais aimé !»

Elle savait que son subconscient avait raison. Elle avait éprouvé un long béguin pour Ron, mais il s'était révélé que ce n'était qu'une période de l'adolescence où l'on pense qu'être amoureux est presque obligatoire. Elle chercha à se remémorer tous les traits de Will qui faisaient qu'il dégageait une sorte de magnétisme. Il avait un visage allongé recouvert de cheveux bruns et épais. Un front haut et plat surplombait des yeux en amande de couleurs pers qui étaient étincelants. Son regard était vif et scrutateur avec une pointe de lueur hautaine. Un nez en forme d'aigle jetait un peu d'ombre sur une bouche aux lèvres fines et bien dessinées. Tout ça, oui c'était tout ça qui donnait à Will un magnétisme parfait attirant les filles comme le miel attirait les mouches. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer tous les muscles que le jeune homme cachait sous sa robe de sorcier. Elle souriait malgré elle et de peur de se faire voir, par les autres filles de son dortoir qui n'étaient pas encore couchées, rougissante dans son lit elle cacha sa tête sous ses draps.

Tom se fit réveiller en sursaut, quelqu'un lui secouait les pieds, et ce quelqu'un c'était

- « Lucius ! Tu n'as pas changé depuis toutes ces années !

- Je vous dis de même Lord !

Vous m'avez réveiller d'une façon incongrue, j'étais dans mes songes. De même que votre moyen de m'amener ici était assez brusque, mais je suppose que tout cela a une raison, ironisât-t-il . »

Maintenant que Tom se retrouvait avec Malfoy, il reprenait de l'assurance. Il devait redevenir ce qu'il était, il devait « faire son dur » .

Il grogna d'une voix rauque et autoritaire.

-« Je souhaiterais que tu me relâches maintenant, le jeu a assez duré »

Le grand blond éclata de rire et s'approchant de son jeune maître lui murmura à l'oreille :

-« Ne penses tu pas qu'il est temps que je t'explique quelque chose ? »

Sans laisser le temps à Tom de répondre, il continua :

-« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je veux juste que tu me promettes… Tu m'as fait souffrir Tom… Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas profiter de cette situation. Promets ! Promets moi que plus jamais tu ne m'ignoreras. Tu m'as fait du mal ! Quand tu reviendras, je veux être ton plus fidèle serviteur ! Laisse moi être celui qui te secondera ! »

Draco regardait la scène pensif, il était appuyé dos au mur, un pieds au sol et l'autre soutenant le bas de son dos. Les bras croisés sur sa frêle poitrine. Il souriait et s'imaginait les pouvoirs qui allaient être conférés à son père.

Lucius pleurait et essayait vainement de reparler mais le choix qu'il venait de faire était trop dur.

- « Je vous laisserai enfermer ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas promis… »

Tom s'interrogeait intérieurement puis finalement laissa la question lui filer de la bouche :

-« Lucius, pourquoi m'en veux tu ?

-Tu vas commettre une grosse erreur d'ici quelques mois. Essaie de ne pas succomber à la tentation…

-Lucius, tu n'as toujours pas changé depuis 50 ans ?

-Si la question est m'aimes tu encore, alors oui. Tom je t'aime. »

Draco devint blême, et s'assit au sol. Le jeune adolescent ne pouvait comprendre son père.

Le futur Lord détourna les yeux pour ne pas montrer la lueur de rage qui était dans ses yeux et glissa :

- « Ainsi tu ne m'as jamais menti, tu m'avais promis que tu me vouerais un amour éternel. »

L'homme qui se tenait devant le jeune garçon baissa les yeux et s'excusa. Il s'enfuit en tirant Draco derrière lui.

Tom était bouillonnant, il en voulait à son serviteur. Lui ne l'avait jamais aimé et il faudrait que l'homme aux yeux couleurs cendres comprenne qu'il n'aurait aucune chance.

Draco ne supportait pas de voir un homme que son père aimait sous son propre toit, il avait décidé d'agir vite et se dirigea vers la chambre du maître .

Il rentra et s'étonna de voir le jeune homme endormit. Il respirait calmement et ses traits ne reflétaient aucunes émotions. Tout en douceur il le réveilla. Le maître ouvrit lentement les yeux et ne parût pas s'étonner de voir que Draco était dans sa chambre.

-« Maître, promettez moi de toujours épargner mon père !

-Pourquoi ferai-je cela ?

-Je vais vous sauver, mais je ne veux pas que vous lui fassiez du mal. »

Le jeune homme réfléchit puis sourit :

- « Il aura une dette à payer, mais ce ne sera pas si atroce pour lui… »

Le blond prit sa baguette pour libérer l'autre de ses liens. Tom le gratifia du regard et s'enfuit sans un bruit.

* * *

Bon je sais, c'est spécial mais j'espere que vous avez aimé un minimum...

Bisous à tous


	12. Chapitre 11

○_Aïe !! Prise de conscience de l'auteur :_

Que 7353 mots pour 10 chapitres !!! Bon pour me rattraper chapitre spécial. Si si, je vous jure vous allez halluciner en voyant le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

♦ _Sinon, ce dont tout le monde se fout_ : ♦

Je suis super contente, j'ai 1895 clics exactement au moment de l'écriture de ce chapitre. Vous êtes vous déjà imaginer, que moi, auteur folle, suit en directe le nombres de clics qui augmente ? Dès que mon chapitre est en ligne, je vais toutes les minutes environ sur la page statistique pour voir, par exemple je remarque que jusqu'au chapitre 7 le nombre de clics à a chaque fois augmenté de 1, alors j'attends pour voir si le chapitre 8 aura un clic en plus. J'ai donc remarqué que une vingtaine de lecteurs avaient commencés mon histoire au dernier chapitre et qu'un quarantaine d'autre avait juste lu le dernier chapitre ( et à la rigueur relu l'avant dernier !) ☺

**þ**_ Remerciements:_ **þ**

**Merci à mes trois fidèles revieweuses, je dirais même mes seules revieweuses. Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps d'aller jusqu'à ici.**

Enfin bref bonne lecture de ce chapitre spécialement long !

* * *

Hermione arriva dans la grande salle et fût soulagée lorsqu'elle remarqua Will assis en bout de table. Il avait l'air soucieux et grâce à sa maîtrise des sortilèges inprononcés, il faisait tourner sa petite cuillère dans son jus de citrouille. Lavande le regardait avec inquiétude et décida de s'approcher de lui. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main : 

« Will, tu ne m'a pas rejoint hier soir. Je veux que tu saches que si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler. »

Le dit Will leva la tête et explosa d'un rire vide. Ses yeux pétillaient de méchanceté :

« Tu es lente, tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ? »

Lavande sortit de la grande salle en hurlant des injures dirigées contre la table des Serpentards qui, avec un oeuil moqueur, commençaient à apprécier pour la première fois de leur histoire un Gryffondor.

Ron remarqua l'air outré de la brune. Il lui fit remarquer :

« Tu sais Hermione, je lui ai fait la même chose et tu en as bien profitée après. Alors tu auras peut-être une chance avec lui.

- Ron, arrête de dire n'importe quoi- rougit elle. »

Elle était effectivement un peu indignée, mais elle pensa qu'evidemment elle préférait pour l'instant se rapprocher des beaux yeux pers que d'aller réconforter Lavande.

La brunette sortit de la grande salle pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚

" Comment ne plus l'aimer ? Je ne veux plus penser à lui... Très intéressant tes lectures Hermione! Je me demande qui cela peut concerner."

La jeune fille tenta de se justifier et balbutia:

"- Will, ce n'est pas moi qui lisait ça, c'était sur la table quand je suis arrivée. "

Il fit semblant d'acquiescer mais montra bien qu'il ne la croyait pas du tout. Il lui fit alors remarquer :

« Tu ferais mieux de répondre à mon petit mot… »

Elle prit une couleur rubis et bafouilla :

« Euh, oui… Je dois aller à mon cours de.. à mon cours d'études des moldus. »

Elle regrettait vivement d'avoir accépté d'accompagner Ronald.

╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune des rouges et or, Ron en profita pour l'apostropher :

« Mione ! Viens ici s'il te plaît. »

Malgré elle, elle s'était promis de ne plus répondre à son ancien meilleur ami lorsqu'il l'appellerait par ce surnom stupide, Hermione avanca.

« Tu sais Mione, Harry et moi avons parié que notre partenaire de bal serait la plus belle alors essaye de te coiffer un peu mieux qu'à la dernière fête, comme ça j'aurais une petite chance de gagner. »

╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚

Hermione avait laissé une belle trace rouge sur la figure du rouquin. Elle sortit par le tableau de la grosse dame en laissant le jeune homme avec un air interloqué et se promena fière d'elle dans les couloirs du château. De loin elle aperçut Will et s'en approcha avec assurance :

« Will , je t'accompagnerais au bal. »

Le jeune homme montra ses belles dents blanches et la remercia avant de s'en aller. Elle regarda la silhouette du jeune homme s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et se mit à rire en la voyant le fixer de cette manière.

╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚

_17 Décembre, Poudlard du futur._

La sang de bourbe à enfin acceptée de m'accompagner. Heureusement car je commençais à regretter d'avoir lâcher une des beautés de Poudlard juste avant le bal. Mais une moyenne de perdue et voilà la perle rare de trouvée!

J'ai été traumatisé d'apprendre que Lucius ne m'a pas menti. Cinquante ans plus tard ! Il ne se résignera donc jamais. Mais il faudra bien qu'il l'accepte. Je ne peux lui en vouloir car grâce à cela il sera un fidèle serviteur pour le restant de ses jours, ou du moins les cinquante années à venir. Mais toi, journal tu ne penses rien, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider et tant mieux car je veux agir seul!

Draco a essayé plusieurs fois de m'approcher mais je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec le fils d'un traître.

J'ai malheureusement promis au fils de ne pas faire de mal à son père. J'ai bien sûr apprécié le courage de ce jeune garçon mais son devoir était d'être plus loyal à son maître qu'à son géniteur. Il a commis une grosse erreur.

De plus, maintenant je ne peux plus m'approcher de mon moi futur en passant par l'intermédiaire de la famille Malfoy. Il va falloir que je découvre maintenant vraiment qui je suis et comment j'ai fait pour retourner dans le passé. Je sais que je trouverais de toutes les façons car si j'existe vieux, c'est bien que j'ai vécu quelques années de plus.

╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚

Draco s'inquiétait, son père se doutait de quelque chose. Il l'avait enfermé au manoir et lui ne voulait pas s'enfuir pour ne pas paraître suspect. Il savait que tout se retournait contre lui car effectivement Tom n'aurait pas pu disparaître sans aide et Lucius savait pertinemment que tous ses elfes de maisons qui étaient les seules êtres extérieurs de la famille lui était fidèle depuis que Dobby n'était plus là. Malgré les nombreux pièges tendus par son père, aucune fois il n'avait révélé son lourd secret. Il devait faire attention à ne changer aucune fois sa version des faits.

╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚

De nombreuses personnes à Poudlard remarquèrent l'absence de Draco. En effet, les enfants nés de parents moldus souffraient beaucoup moins depuis deux jours et de ce fait personne tout le monde se réjouissait en pensant que le jeune blond était juste malade.

Seule Hermione fit un lien car elle était la seule à avoir remarquer la longue absence de Will le soir où on avait vu Draco pour la dernière fois. Elle était intriguée mais ne chercha nullement à résoudre le mystère car elle ne voulait rien découvrir avant le merveilleux moment que devait être le bal de Noël le lendemain.

╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚

Pendant le cours de potion elle entendit une conversation entre des filles de Serpentard:

- " Ce Will est quand même...

- Magnifique, glissa Pansy.

- Je me demande avec qui il va au bal. Tout ce que je sais c'est que si il m'avait demandé à moi, je lui aurais dit oui car il est Gryffondor mais à fait du mal à cett greluche de Lavande, ce qui fait que je lui accorde mon pardon.

- Moi aussi j'aurais accepter et je l'aurais dit à tout le monde pour les rendre jalouses... "

Hermione aurait pu s'immiscer dans la conversation et glisser que c'était elle la chanceuse, mais elle voulait réserver la surprise, comme la fois où elle était venu aux bras de Viktor Krum.

Elle retourna à sa potion de Felix Felicis qui avait maintenant prit une couleur dorée, ce qui lui vaudrait comme à chaque fois la note maximum.

* * *

Bon voilà, 1500 mots. Je sais pour la plupart d'entre vous ce n'est pas énorme mais j'ai eu du mal!

Enfin j'espère que vous avez aimé.

┼ Bisous à ma Miss Bady préférée que je vais pas revoir avant une petite année ┼

Je sais, on ne doit pas le faire mais bon une review ça fait tellement plaisir...

♪ Bisous, je vous aime tous!!♪

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫


	13. chapitre 12

Ouhou! vous avez vu encore pleins de mots! Presque 1500! Je suis fière de moi ☺

→ Je dois me dépecher d'écrire la suite, du coup je ne peux pas faire comme d'habitude, écrire et laisser reposer quelques temps pour pouvoir ensuite corriger avec un oeuil autre que celui d'un auteyr fière de son travail. **Soyez indulgents!**

± Encore une fois, je me dois de remercier mes fidèles revieweuses... Je me dois aussi de remercier les 50 personnes qui ont eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au chapitre précédent. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Toutes les années, le jour du bal de Noël, la plupart des filles étaient absente en cours pour pouvoir se préparer. Seule Hermione Granger avait toujours été la seule à rester jusqu'à la dernière minute du dernier cours. Au moment de la sonnerie elle se levait et courrait vers son dortoir pour tenter d'arranger ses cheveux. Mais aujourd'hui la jeune fille n'apparut pas même au petit déjeuner.

-« Je vais aller voir si Hermione est réveillée. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le rouquin se leva de sa chaise et traversa le labyrinthe de couloirs, il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame :

-« Guirlandes lumineuses. »

La grosse dame le laissa passer sans oublier de lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Par chance, il croisa sa sœur :

-« Tu peux aller voir si Hermione est levée ?

- Ron, elle ne veut pas te voir.

- Donc elle est prête ?

Tu ne la verras pas de la journée, elle ne veut d'ailleurs pas me voir moi même. Elle veut rentrer par surprise et si tu veux savoir ce que je pense, ce sera aux bras d'un beau jeune homme car elle garde le secret de son partenaire. »

Le roux la remercia et sa peau pâle devint rouge. Ainsi elle ne voulait même pas révéler qui était son danseur ; il était flatté.

De retour vers Harry, Ron prit un air supérieur et lui glissa :

- "Ma partenaire sera la plus belle.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me révéler qui elle est ?

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me révéler avec qui tu y vas, Harry ?

- Bien, gardons la surprise pour ce soir. "

Les rares Gryffondors qui n'avaient pas séchés les cours se dirigèrent vers le cours de potions, dirigé par Severus Rogue.

- "Bien, bien, je vois que certains représentants de notre bon vieux Godric ont décidé de ne pas venir… Voyons.. 5 points en moins pour chaque élève rouge et or absent.

- Monsieur, il me semble que les Serpentards ne sont pas plus nombreux que nous.

- Potter, encore un mot et vous ferez perdre vingt points de plus à votre maison, et ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez non ? "

Le survivant ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir avec rage à sa place. Il sortit de son sac des racines d'asphodèle et de l'armoise pour pouvoir fabriquer « la goutte du mort-vivant », potion faisant effet d'un somnifère.

Rogue faisait le tour de la classe en donnant de nombreux conseils aux Serpentards, puis lorsqu'il s'approcha de Harry il se pencha et lui glissa à son oreille :

- Il semblerait que Hermione devienne coquette, il faudrait qu'un jour vous ayez le courage de lui dire que même si elle s'arrange durant des heures, elle ne pourra pas être belle.

Harry se leva d'un bond car il ne pouvait plus supporter la voix du professeur hargneux. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

- "Bien il semble que le compagnon Potter ait fait perdre vingt point à ses camarades… Continuez, n'oubliez pas de tourner la potion de plus en plus rapidement."

Les rouge et or devaient serrer les dents en écoutant les moqueries des élèves de Rogue.

Harry errait dans les couloirs mais pensa que du coup, lui aussi pouvait aller se préparer et essayer de se faire beau.

╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚ ╚

De nombreux cavaliers étaient déjà dans la grande salle en attendant leurs partenaires. Ils observaient les magnifiques rubans de soies pendus au plafond qui retombaient lâchement vers les murs. Un énorme buffet était dressé et de nombreuses petites tables avaient été dispersées autour de la piste de danse. Cette année, le bal était ouvert à tous.

-" Les jeunes, les vieux… Tous doivent avoir les mêmes droits, avait dit Albus Dumbledore ".

Ron attendait devant la salle de bain du dortoir des garçons. Harry s'y était enfermé depuis plusieurs heures.

- "Harry ! Si tu ne sors pas tout de suite, je descends ! Ma partenaire doit m'attendre avec impatience !

- Et bien vas y alors !"

Le roux soupira et descendit les escaliers.

L'excitation régnait en bas des marches du grand hall. Certaines filles n'en pouvant plu de se laisser désirer arrivaient enfin sous les exclamations des autres. Quelques couples arrivaient directement ensemble.

Soudain une explosion de rire retentit, tous les élèves tournèrent alors la tête vers une énorme banderole au plafond.

« Ce soir, élection du couple de l'année ».

Tous feignirent de trouver cette idée stupide mais en même temps, chacun espérait être élu. Les filles regrettaient de ne pas avoir choisi un plus beau partenaire et les garçons attendaient impatiemment leurs cavalières.

Draco Malfoy descendit les marches d'un air arrogant au bras d'une Pansy Parkinson bien arrangée. Même les rouge et or furent obligés de l'admettre.

Harry arriva soudain. Il était heureux de voir toutes les têtes féminines l'observant avec convoitise, mais malheureusement une autre arrivée lui fit perdre la vedette.

Will arriva avec son sourire charmeur. Harry fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarquer et arriva vers son meilleur ami, en apercevant la banderole, il lui proposa :

- "Pour savoir qui a la plus belle partenaire, je pense que nous pourrons voir par rapport à l'élection du couple."

Ron accepta bien qu'il pensait n'avoir aucune chance contre Harry. Il fallait vraiment que sa partenaire soit la plus belle.

Will s'était posté en bas des marches et attendait comme tous les autres.

Un bruit de petits talons et de glissements de robes sur les dalles attira l'attention de tous les hommes de la salle.

Hermione arriva en même temps que Ginny Weasley. Toutes deux étaient magnifiques. La première avait une belle robe rouge et la seconde avait revêtu une jolie robe blanche très simple.

Harry et Ron se cherchèrent du regard et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent ils voulaient tous les deux faire comprendre :

-"Tu vois ?"

Ginny descendit les marches avec grâce et s'accrocha aux bras de Harry en rougissant légèrement. Hermione chercha son partenaire du regard et enfin s'approcha de lui. Elle passa devant Ron qui lui avait tendu la main et se dirigea vers Will.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et Hermione prit la main que le garçon lui tendait gentiment.

Ron observait la scène la bouche grande ouverte. Puis il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers Hermione.

-"Je crois que tu as oublié un détail, tu…

- Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui a oublié un détail. Tu ne te souviens plus de la trace de ma main sur ta joue ?? Tu ne sais plus pourquoi elle est apparût ?"

Ron réfléchit et se trouva effectivement stupide.

- "Mais je pensais que tu viendrais quand même avec moi, que tu m'avais…

- Pardonnée ? J'en ai marre ! Non je ne t'ai pas pardonnée !! s'énerva t elle"

Le bal fût ouvert par le directeur et Minerva McGonagall qui dansèrent une longue valse.

Harry s'empressa de suivre avec Ginny car il se souvint du bal de quatrième année catastrophique où il avait laissé tomber sa danseuse toute la soirée.

Will demanda poliment à Hermione qui s'empressa d'accepter la danse et Ron, lui, resta seule sur sa chaise, sirotant une bieraubeurre.

Ainsi se déroula la soirée… Le roux tenta de s'expliquer avec Hermione mais en vain. Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui, et elle ne pouvait pas le faire d'ailleurs car le parfum de Will l'hypnotisait.

Le directeur ouvrit la bouche, s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara ouverte l'élection du couple de la soirée. Chacun pensait au couple qui lui avait le plus plu de la soirée. Ensuite les plus appréciés montaient sur scène et devait danser une valse.

Au plus grand désespoir de la brune, le jeune homme l'entraîna avec lui. Les autres en lice étaient Harry et Ginny et Pansy et Draco.

Sans surprises, Hermione et Will furent élus, ce qui leur donna le droit d'ouvrir la voie pour les nouvelles danses en se lançant dans un rock endiablé.

* * *

Je sais le rock endiablé, ca fait bizarre dans le contexte. L'élection du couple ça le fait pas trop non plus, mais je trouvais ca marrant.

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre des reviews. **N'oubliez pas elles ne sont pas forcément positives!!!**

**█ Enfin bref, comme d'habitude, je vous embrasse et je vous aime!! █ **


	14. chapitre 13

Encore un chapitre, tuoujours pas de nouvelles de ma bêta. Bon encore une fois les mots sont plus nombreux qu'au début. Maintenant c'est un peu moins mais on est dans les environs de 1000 mots quand même.

╩ Je remercie encore les personnes qui prennent le temps d'aller jusqu'à la fin de mon histoire et aussi à remercier mes fidèles╩ ╩revieweuses. ╩

* * *

La soirée avait durée une longue partie de la nuit. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, le jeune survivant de Beaubatons essaya de parler à Hermione mais sans succès, elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec lui.

La jeune fille rougissait de plaisir en repensant au bal. Le soir, allongée dans ses draps, elle était parcourue de frissons en se remémorent les doux moments passés aux bras de Will. Elle se souvenait de tous les regards admirateurs en direction d'eux deux. C'est dans ces pensées heureuses qu'Hermione enfin s'endorme.

Elle voulût crier mais il l'en avait empêchée en posant une main pâle, fine et longue sur sa bouche.

Elle était heureuse et surprise, c'était la première fois qu'un garçon avait pu pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles. Elle en fût un peu perturbée mais elle était prise d'un bonheur intense qui lui parcourait l'échine et lui donnait des frissons.

Ils souriaient tous les deux.

Lentement, délicatement, il retira la main posée sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et s'en approcha avec attention. Il pensait qu'elle allait résister mais bien au contraire elle approcha son visage les lèvres tendues dans l'espérance d'un baiser. Enfin un contact se créa, ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues et merveilleuses secondes.

Après s'être détachés, ils ne se quittèrent plus du regard. Will l'observait. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle était belle, mais à ce moment là il remarqua sa prestance. Elle était dans une petite nuisette rose qui laissait voir un dos droit malgré le fait qu'elle fut assise en tailleur. Un sourire éclatant éclairait son visage qui déjà rayonnait de bonheur.

Il aurait voulut que cet instant dure à jamais. Un jour, il devrait affronter la réalité en face, mais il était encore trop. Il allait profiter de ces merveilleux moments jusqu'au moment où ses découvertes seront assez nombreuses pour qu'il puisse retourner dans sa vraie vie.

* * *

Il y avait depuis quelques jours une ambiance bizarre à la table des rouges et or. Tous avaient remarqués un nouveau lien entre Hermione et Will mais personne n'osait en parler.

Le jour où la plupart des élèves allaient partir chez eux, Lavande arriva et explosa :

-« Les étoiles éclairent assez pour que je vois tout. Vous pensiez que je ne vous avez pas vu ? »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent sans savoir ce qu'il fallait répondre. Ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète.

-« Vous savez tout le monde vous a remarquer ! Ils n'osent pas vous en parler, mais moi je le fais ! Je suis peut-être niaise, mais au moins j'ai du courage, pas comme tous vos amis stupides ! »

Tous les regards étaient rivés vers eux.

-« Je vous ai vu ensemble la nuit du bal de Noël ! Will est rentré dans le dortoir ! »

Pour que tous entendent, elle cria plus fort :

-« Will à réussi à déjouer Poudlard ! »

Elle hurlait comme une hystérique et Parvapati fut obligée de l'arrêter. Malheureusement pour le jeune couple, toute la grande salle était maintenant au courant.

Tom les regardait tous une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Il était selon lui de toutes les façons supérieur. Il ne craignait rien, oui rien ne pouvait le détruire.

Hermione et Will pouvait donc s'affirmer et sortirent en se tenant la main de la grande salle.

Seulement, Mc Gonagall les avait convoqués.

-« Miss Granger, votre comportement est… » La directrice de la maison cherchait des mots qui ne lui venaient pas tellement elle était choqué.

-« Je pense que nous ne faisons que comme la plupart des élèves madame.

-Madame, il dit vrai, tous les autres élèves ont une relation. Pourquoi pas nous ? »

La vieille dame regarda Hermione avec un air d'exaspération et un air d'inquiétude.

Will songea un moment que la chouette savait.

-« La différence est que les autres jeunes hommes ne montent pas dans les dortoirs des demoiselles…

-Il les retrouve autre part, glissa Will un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

-Je ne veux pas savoir, mais les autres garçons n'ont jamais réussi à monter ! Comment avez vous fait Monsieur Curton ?

-La magie est facile à déjouer lorsqu'elle est à votre service… »

A ce moment là, la jeune rouge et or remarqua l'air inquiet de la directrice.

«- Il n'est malheureusement pas dans mes possibilités de vous obliger d'arrêter cette relation mais Miss Granger, je vous conseillerai d'arrêter de fréquenter certains individus. »

Hermione la remercia du conseil et sortit de la pièce en première car Will avec galanterie lui avait tenu la porte.

La professeur aurait juré qu'il lui avait fait un clin d'œil perfide.

La sang de bourbe devait rentre chez elle car elle allait faire du ski avec ses parents. Au moment du départ elle prit Will à part et l'embrassa.

-« Je reviendrais dans une semaine, alors attends moi… »

Will allait mettre cette semaine de liberté à profit en passant ses journées à la bibliothèque.

* * *

Merci de votre attention, le prochain chapitre sera rapide à venir!


	15. chapitre 14

± Y a des fois ou l'inspiration ne vient pas...

± Y a des fois où on veut rien dire d'autre que: " J'aime pas"

± Mais heureusement, à chaque fois,

Les reviews sont là ±

Merci à tous ceux qui m'aide pour continuer cette histoire.. Merci à mes reviewers ...

Disclaimers: J'ai lu le tom7 et je ne l'ai pas aimé. je continue pourtant à adorer J.K. Rowling, la génie créatrice de ce monde que nous n'aurions jamais connu sans elle..

* * *

Elle regardait par la fenêtre. Les paysages magnifiques défilaient nombreux devant elle, mais elle ne les voyait pas. Elle prenait plaisir à observer le reflet de ses yeux dans le verre.

Hermione était comme une enfant, parfois essayant de cacher ses yeux de son regard, parfois cherchant à apercevoir le reste de son visage en même temps. Elle faisait cela sans vraiment y penser car toutes ses pensées étaient centrées sur un visage.

La jeune fille avait passer de superbes vacances dans les Alpes mais les yeux pers de Will n'avaient pas disparu un seul instant de sons cœur.

Mais de nombreux éléments l'avaient dérangée. Elle qui était la plus intelligente de tous les élèves de Poudlard avait bien remarqué quelques incohérences.

* * *

La cape sombre du jeune homme volait derrière lui et les ondulations étaient régulières, suivants la course que Will effectuait pour aller à la gare. 

L'horloge de Poudlard sonnait la troisième heure de l'après-midi. Il n'avait plus que cinq minutes pour atteindre le quai.

* * *

Elle voulait aller lentement pour se faire attendre, mais quand de loin elle aperçut le visage rouge d'essoufflement, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond . 

« Au diable les incohérences ! On règlera ça plus tard. »

Elle courût et arriva par surprise dans son dos. Elle prit de l'élan et arriva sur lui comme un boulet de canon. Lorsque Will fut déstabilisée elle éclata d'un rire enfantin qui fût vite coupé par les lèvres du jeune homme.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'un petit bruit les dérange.

« - Hum ! Euh Hermione, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.. »

« - Oh ! Ron ! Oui… Euh, moi… moi aussi, ça me.. moi aussi ça me fait très plaisir. »

Ron sourit sans paraître convaincu, il rougit un peu :

« - Je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire.. Hermione il faut qu'on se parle seul à seul. »

La jeune fille rougissait et s'enquit auprès de Will de la réponse qu'elle devait faire. Il lui assura d'un clin d'œil que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

« - Bien, bien- balbutia Hermione- Je pense qu'on pourra se voir, euh.., après le dîner ? »

« - Pourquoi ne pas affronter ce moment tout de suite ma mione ?

- Je pensais que tu avais compris qu'il ne fallait plus m'appeler Mione..

- Hermione, je t'en supplie… »

Will bien qu'un peu énervé accepta encore d'un regard.

« - Je pense ma Mione qu'on se verra avant le dîner… »

La Gryffondord sourit en entendant le surnom qui sonnait si bien lorsque c'était la bouche majestueuse de Will qui le prononçait.

Le rouquin l'entraîna un peu à part et la saisit par le bras :

« - Hermione ! C'est notre dernière chance. Je me lance trop tard je le sais, mais depuis que je te vois avec lui… Hermione, je .. Je ne peux plus supporter »

La jeune fille rougit encore plus et les larmes aux yeux murmura :

« - C'est vrai, c'est trop tard… Tu ne me veux qu'en trophée Ron.. Je sais que tu t'en fous de moi ! »

« - Non Hermione, je tiens vraiment à toi, s'il te plaît… »

La concernée baissa les yeux vers le sol couvert de neige et sans un mot se retourna et se dirigea vers le château.

Ron cria de loin :

« - Réfléchis ! S'il te plait ! Pense à nous ! »

* * *

Elle avait voulut lui faire une surprise, et cette fois elle n'aurait pas d'imagination, mais ça lui fera quand même plaisir. 

Lorsque toutes les filles de sa chambre furent endormies, elle sortit du dortoir des filles et se dirigea vers celui des garçons.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et découvrit à la place du jeune homme un lit vide, qui n'avait même pas été défait. Les autres garçons de la chambre ronflait mais

« - Hermione, tu t'es décidée ? »

Ron, les yeux rougis par le sommeil se tenait en tailleur sur son lit et ne sciait pas du regard en la fixant.

« Tu ne réponds pas, ça veut sûrement dire non. Si tu cherches ton prince, il n'est pas là et il ne rentre jamais la nuit. Il y a une rumeur qui dit qu'il traîne de chambre en chambre de filles… »

Un feu brûlait autour du cœur de la jeune fille. Elle essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle essaya de bouger, mais elle eût un haut le cœur. Elle voulût sortir mais elle devint blême à cause de l'effort. Elle s'effondra; Ron ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Après quelques minutes de douleurs intenses, elle recouvra ses esprits et disparût de la chambre après un petit détour par la table de nuit du jeune homme contre qui elle était énervé.

* * *

Will s'inquiéta lorsqu'il ne vit pas sa belle apparaître après le petit déjeuner. Il remonta à la tour des rouges et or, prétextant l'oubli d'un livre.

Il monta en courant les escaliers des filles et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour apercevoir une Hermione blanche étendue dans son lit.

« - Hermione ! Réveille toi !

- Je ne dormais pas Will, je t'attendais. Il me semble qu'on doit parler.

- Hermione, qu'as tu ?

- Dire que j'ai voulut tout te donner… Cette nuit… »

Mais Will n'écoutait plus, il venait de voir qu'Hermione tenait entre ses doigts son journal intime.

* * *

-...

Niark ...

J'espere que vous avez aimé


	16. Chapitre 15

**Pour la première fois de mon histoire lisez svp les notes si dessous**

┘Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.. ╚

Je vais sûrement le regretter

Mais quand ça vient...

J'aime pas...

J'aurais pu faire durer...

J'aurais pu augmenter le nombre de reviews en mettant plus de chapitres car je sais que j'ia beaucoup de reviews juste pcq 4 personnes me mettent des reviews à chaque chapitre.

J'aurais voulu battre ma miss-bady préférée en nombre de reviews.

Mais à des moments faut plus se voiler la face si j'ai moins de reviews c'est que je le mérite alors hésitez pas à aller voir ses histoires.

J'espère que vous supporterez quand même ce chapitre... ou plutôt je voudrais dire cette_** fin**_

* * *

Chapitre 16:

_Où Dumbledore s'était trompé._

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Tom blêmir. Malgré cette pâleur il était beau. Il avait toujours été beau et il le serait toujours- ou au moins à ses yeux à elle. Mais elle devait quand même lui dire certaines choses.

« Ca fait mal de découvrir quelque chose d'affreux non ? On est d'accord sur ce point au moins… »

Il voulait lui répondre, mais c'était impossible, il n'y arriva pas. Il avança lentement de peur qu'un geste brusque mette Hermione dans une colère atroce. Il s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille, juste à côté d'elle. Il approcha délicatement ses lèvres et à sa grande surprise elle ne s'énerva pas et se laissa embrasser sur l'oreille.

« Il va falloir que tu m'aides à découvrir qui je suis… »

Hermione ria jaune :

« Si tu demandes à un élève de l'école qui est Lord.. lord _Vold_e.. _Lord Voldemort_, ils te prendront pour un fou. Tout le monde te connait Tom! Tu n'as juste pas chercher au bon endroit! »

« Dis le moi ! Hermione ! Il le faut ! »

La jeune fille sourit et le nargua en ne disant rien…

Tom s'énerva et la saisit par les épaules et la secoua de toutes ses forces, mais Hermione ne lui donna pas satisfaction et laissa ses larmes coulées sans laisser un seul son sortir de sa bouche.

« HERMIONE »

Il avait rugi.

Il l'avait fait.

Après avoir fait mal physiquement à Hermione, il lui avait fait mal d'une autre manière.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu crier.

La première fois qu'elle le vit crier c'était contre elle.

Elle ne voulait pas le croire.

Elle ne pouvait pas céder.

« Will…. Tom, je t'aiderais. Mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de nous. »

Et lui ne répondit rien, il partit en lui glissant un petit au revoir.

Sa baguette lui tapait la hanche au rythme de ses pas. Il avançait au hasard dans les couloirs les plus enfoncés du château qu'il connaissait comme sa poche.

Et puis, il s'effondra. Pour la première fois il ressentit un sentiment spécial. Il connaissait l'amour.

* * *

La bête qui le hantait cracha du feu dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçût Hermione rentrée dans la grande salle en tenant la main de Ron. Le rouquin la regardait bêtement avec un sourire niais sur la bouche. 

Hermione, elle, paraissait sombre.

Ron croisa le regard de la jeune fille. Elle composa rapidement un sourire sur son visage mais Ron l'avait vu. Ron avait vu la lueur dans les yeux d'Hermione lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard froid de Will.

Il lâcha la main qu'il avait tant convoitée et dit à Hermione en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Va le rejoindre. »

La jeune fille attrapa Ron par la taille et l'enlaça tendrement. Elle courut à Tom.

Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque. Elle lui apprenait ce qu'il alalit devenir. Elle lui fit découvrir son futur atroce et il jura ne pas devenir comme ça.

« Hermione. Ne me laisse pas. Ne va pas le rejoindre ! Reste avec moi ! »

« Je ne peux pas rester avec un homme de 64 ans, souriat-elle … »

« Hermione ! Je veux rester dans cette vie et je le peux… »

« Non, tu as un destin et nous ne pourrons pas le changer. Je ne crois pas à notre histoire. »

La jeune fille avait prononcé difficilement ces mots mais on pouvait voir qu'elle y avait longuement réfléchit et que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.

* * *

Les mois s'écoulèrent lentement . Tom cherchait un moyen de revenir dans son vrai temps mais n'y parvenait pas. Il avait tout essayé. 

Hermione était avec Ron. Ils ne se lâchaient jamais. Ni de la main, ni du regard.

Ron croyait en leur bonheur. Hermione faisait semblant d'y croire.

* * *

Cette fois s'en était trop. Il ne pouvait plus les regarder sans rien faire. 

Ils marchaient comme à l'habitude main dans la main et yeux dans les yeux. Ils passèrent devant Will sans un regard.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et s'empara d'Hermione. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle ne résista pas.

Ron regardait ébahie la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, mais un sursaut d'intelligence l'avertit que sa copine se faisait peut-être embêter.

« Lâche la tout de suite. »

Mais Hermione s'accrocha à Tom avec force et ne voulait pas le lâcher. Ron crût que Hermione se faisait vraiment agresser devant ses yeux mais lorsqu'il voulût réagir, Tom lui lança un sort. Le rouquin retomba stupéfier.

* * *

Il l'avait déposé lentement sur le lit... Il l'avait porter comme une reine serait porter vers un trône. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que Tom ne résista plus et alla plus loin dans ses gestes. 

Ils s'aimèrent jusqu'au matin...

Tom découvrit le feu de la passion

* * *

Il sourit. Dans le noir où ses yeux étaient plongés, il était heureux. Il ouvrit un oeuil puis l'autre. Il bougea son bras dans l'espérance de pouvoir caresser la peau douce d'Hermione. 

Il arrêta de sourir. IL se redressa et regarda tout autour de lui mais _elle_ n'était plus la.

Il trouva juste un mot lui expliquant qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas... Il retiendrait une phrase qui lui paraissait importante jusqu'à la comprendre.

_Si tu ne deviens pas ce que tu es maintenant, notre court instant de bonheur de cette nuit n'aurait pas exister. Rien n'aurait pu se passer car je n'aurais pas été comme je suis maintenant. Qui sait si j'aurais exister! Vis ta vie comme prévue._

"En effet, pensa Hermione, j'ai bien fait de lui laisser ce mot..."

Elle saisit la main de Ron et s'excusa elle même de juger Tom pour ses actions futurs. De plus, ils étaient là. Si elle n'avait pas fait ce qu'elle venait de faire, le monde n'existerait plus. Elle avait découvert pourquoi Tom était devenu Lord Voldemort et elle avait tout fait pour qu'il recommence la vie comme il aurait du le faire.

Hermione pour son bonheur de courte durée aurait du se comporter autrement.

ILs auraient pu vivre un mois d'avril heureux jusqu'à ce que toute la civilisation sorcière d'aujourd'hui disparaisse.

Si il ne devenait pas celui qu'il était dans les années 2000, le cours des choses changeraient. Tous disparaitraîent car ils n'auraient jamais exister si Tom n'était pas devenu ce à quoi il était destiner...

" Oui, pensa Hermione en embrassant Ron, je viens de sauver l'existence de toute une civilisation."

* * *

Il était partit sans un au revoir. Il ne la comprenait pas et ne le pourrait jamais. Il avait maintenant une destinée à accomplir, Hermione lui avait dit qu'il allait être détruit en essayant de tuer Harry car il n'avait jamais connu l'amour...

* * *

Les horcruxes du Lord furent boulversés. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Hermione n'aurait pas pui lui mentir. 

Les bouts de l'âme du grand mage noire s'inquiétèrent mais comprirent enfin la phrase que le Lord s'était si souvent répéter pour ne pas l'oublier: _Si tu ne deviens pas ce que tu es maintenant, notre court instant de bonheur de cette nuit n'aurait pas exister. Rien n'aurait pu se passer car je n'aurais pas été comme je suis maintenant. Qui sait si j'aurais exister! Vis ta vie comme prévue._ .

Hermione avait sacrifier leur bonheur commun. Il avait accompli sa destinée en essayant de tuer Harry pour une seconde fois. Il avait detester jusqu'à maintenant tous les sangs-de-bourbe car il n'avait jamais compris la décision d'Hermione.

Si un jour il arriverait à s'en sortir, il reconsidererait son point de vue sur les nés de moldus...

Hermione n'avait pas voulu détruire toute une civilisation.

Les fragments d'âme furent soulagés car dans l'éternité où le Lord allait devoir se morfondre sans ne pouvoir faire autre chose que penser il avait découvert une faille à l'intelligence de Dumbledore.

" Il s'était trompé. J'ai connu l'amour et j'ai quand même était détruit."

Le vent souffla et emporta le rire glacé du mage vers une contré lointaine où vivait Hermione en compagnie de Ron et d'un petit rouquin prénommé Tom.

Dans les feuilles qui tournaient autour de la maison la jeune femme entendit une voix...

* * *

**Bon.. Ben voilà... c'est dur quand ça se finit comme ça.**

**Miss-Bady avait bien deviner en se disant que la fin serait forcément triste.**

**Bon j'espère que vous avez quand-même aimé.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des ptites reviews pour la dernière fois..**

**Et oui, ca y est je pars. Et cette fois pour de vrai. Je m'en vais dans une contrée lointaine où le téléphone portable n'existe pas encore ( non quand même j'exagère!)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire.**

**N'hésitez pas à me contacter à l'adresse scochcouchehotmail.fr si vous avez des questions car je sais que la fin n'est aps facile à saisir. **

☼ Je vous aime tous ☼


End file.
